


I'll make it up to you

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gwen Bashing, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e04 Meat, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 little words uttered by Jack ended his and Ianto's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll make it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was going to be part of a larger story to include Done Fighting. But afterwards I decided that I wanted to them to be stand alone stories. I certainly hope to be out of the angst mood soon! And write more nice things about Jack and Ianto.

They were winding down for the day, Ianto was collecting his jacket and wallet, Jack was talking to Gwen by her desk. Ianto hears Gwen remind Jack that she needs the weekend off.

“oh right….IANTO!” Jack gives Ianto a grin when he turns and looks up. He can see Gwen give her condescending smile and her eyes light up as Jack once again gives into her demands.

“Could you switch the weekend on call with Gwen, I’ll make it up to you.” Jack gives him his best puppy dog eyes, and does not see Gwen gloating.

Ianto freezes and looks at them, takes a breath, “no.”

“Ianto?” Jack can’t believe Ianto would say no to him. Ianto never says no to him…..ever. Well except two days ago when he declined Jack’s invitation to spend the night at the hub. But that was just the one time.

But Ianto is walking towards the parking garage his back turned towards Jack and Gwen. He pauses by Tosh’s desk to help her with her coat, while Owen is watching events unfold from the medical bay.

“Ianto. Gwen needs the weekend off so she can take care of Rhys, please. You can next weekend off, okay.” Jack tries again wondering why Ianto is not responding to him.

“I’ll make…….”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING SAY IT!” Ianto turns and glares at Jack, fury etched into his face, he is shaking from anger. Jack is taken by surprised by the outburst.

Ianto raises his hand and counts off on his fingers, “Breacons Beacons, cover the weekend Gwen is so traumatized from the cannibals that she needed to fuck Owen, **_I’ll make it up to you_** , take you to dinner. Gwen’s needs a holiday with Rhys she is the only one in a relationship, **_I’ll make it up to you_** , we will go away for the weekend. Fairies take Jasmine, Gwen needs it off she is devastated, **_I’ll make it up to you,_** take you to the Kandinsky art exhibit at the museum. Gwen needs the weekend off after learning about Flat Holm, too fragile to handle what she pursued despite you telling her to drop it, **_I’ll make it up to you_** , get you tickets to the Glastonbury Festival. Gwen needs the weekend off because she is the heart of Torchwood ** _, I’ll make it up to you_** , spend the weekend at that little B&B on the coast. Gwen misses Emma and wants to go to London for the weekend, **_I’ll make it up to you_** , take you to dinner and a movie…..” Ianto drops his arms by his sides and looks at Jack, who Ianto is pleased to see looks abashed.

“You can’t make it up to me Jack.” Ianto turns and taking Tosh’s hands walks out. Jack isn’t sure if he should try and call him back, he is trying not to think about what Ianto said. Had he really been so absorbed in Gwen that he didn’t realize he was using Ianto so shamelessly? Jack turns and walks up to his office and turns on the CCTV and watches Tosh and Ianto walk away still holding hands. Jack knew they were close but hadn’t realized just how close they had become. Ianto opens the passenger side door for Tosh and helps her in, he then goes to the drives side and soon they were pulling away into traffic.

“Ah-hem” Jack hears from the doorway.

“Are you okay? I think Ianto was a little out of line Jack.” Gwen had come up behind him and was rubbing his shoulders.

“no…..” Jack says slowly. “He isn’t….you will have to cover your on call Gwen.”

“But Jack! Do I need to remind you Rhys was shot!” Gwen is applaud Jack is not letting her have the weekend off.

“You could make…” Gwen starts.

“No. Gwen, Ianto is right I have been taking advantage of him. Rhys will be fine it was a flesh wound. The weekend is supposed to be quiet so it is possible you can go home early. You will have next weekend off.”

Gwen stomps her foot, “Jack that isn’t fair! I asked for this weekend off, I need this weekend off. Rhys can’t do anything with one arm. How is he supposed to look after himself if I am not there?”

“Who is with him now?” Jack looks at her, really looks at her for the first time in months. She is beautiful, fiery, passionate, challenging, all the traits he likes in a lover. But she is also, self-centered, selfish, manipulative, not necessary bad traits in themselves, but not good traits to have with such a small team.

“His mum, but that doesn’t matter, I should be with him, he _needs_ me.” Gwen tries again, allowing her eyes to tear up. Normally Jack gives in to her every whim she can’t understand why Jack is being this way and it hurts.

Jack looks back at the CCTV and a few more clicks he is following Ianto’s car, frowning when he sees Ianto take the exit to the M4 for London.

“Jack! Have you been listening to what I have been saying?” Gwen tries again.

“No Gwen, enough. Get back to work. You are on call and that is final.” Jack doesn’t even bother watching her leave, wondering why Ianto and Tosh are going to London.

He knew Tosh was planning on visiting her family and that they were meeting in Paris, but Jack understood she was taking the train from Cardiff to London then flying out. So why was Ianto and Tosh driving to London?

Jack watched them for a few more minutes, once he was sure Ianto and Tosh were indeed driving to London. Jack picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

“I need a favor…..” Jack spoke into his phone.


	2. London

Ianto placed Tosh’s luggage in his boot then opened the door for her. They pulled away from the curb into traffic, neither Tosh or Ianto spoke about what had happened in the hub. Tosh reached over and rested her hand on top of Ianto’s. Ianto rubbed his thumb along her fingers.

“Are you alright?” Tosh broke the comfortable silence first.

Ianto took a deep breath, “I…don’t know. Lately it seems all Jack does is faun over Gwen and it is getting rather…..frustrating. Jack has changed since Gwen has become part of the team, I’m not really sure it has been for the better. Certainly not the better for our…..relationship. Although don’t tell Jack I called it that, he might die from having a label attached to him. I have never seen him like this with anyone else. It’s like he is an overindulgent……lover.” Ianto said the last part so quietly Tosh almost missed it.

Tosh was so focused on Ianto she did not realize they had missed the turn off for the train station and were heading towards the M4 exit.

“Ianto, you missed the exit to the train station.” Tosh looked at him, it wasn’t like Ianto to woolgather so much he would miss something like that.

“I thought I would drive you to London, I needed a break and to be away from them. You don’t mind do you?” Ianto chanced a glance at Tosh.

Tosh smiled, “no that is fine, are you sure?”

“yeah, I think for once I am going to take the weekend that was promised to me, several times now. I figure getting out of town might be what it takes to actually have a weekend where I am not called in for every little whim of Jack’s….or Gwen’s.

Ianto gives a lopsided smile, Tosh smiles as well, both of them thinking that it was a good idea.

The drive to London went fast; Ianto and Tosh talked and enjoyed each others company. Ianto would miss Tosh; she would be gone for a few weeks visiting her family. Ianto promised to pick her up in a fortnight in London. Once Ianto had seen Tosh safety through Heathrow, he went and sat in the airport café and pulling out his phone started to search for a place to stay the next two nights, deciding that he would make a weekend out of it, museums, plays, food, like in the old times when he loved living in London. Ianto booked his hotel and started to search for plays at the west end. Ianto smiled when he saw that Agatha Christie’s Mousetrap had seats for tonight’s performance. Ianto booked himself a ticket and decided to brave the London traffic and drive to his hotel. He would have a few hours to change, eat and make it to the play.

It took longer for Ianto to make it to his hotel, and paid the inflated price for valet parking. He was going to take the tube for the weekend anyway. After a quick shower and change of clothes Ianto was feeling better. Casually dressed in dark denim jeans and a black jumper over a white button shirt, Ianto looked stylish and sexy, he topped off his ensemble with a knee length pea coat and stripped scarf. Ianto would not admit it to Tosh, but his feelings were very hurt by Jack once again playing favorite to Gwen. Jack’s lack of…observation when it came to him stung. Jack was so smitten with Gwen that Ianto had faded into the background and Jack didn’t notice or care apparently. Jack had broken so many big and small promises that Ianto had declined to stay over a few nights ago, not wanting to be a stand in for Jack’s newest fantasy. It’s not like this is the first time Jack has been infatuated with someone. It has happened a few times since they have been together. The others did not bother Ianto as much because it was a physical attraction and Ianto was with Jack, and could weather out the few weeks it would take to get the infatuation out of his system. But this time it was different, Gwen and Jack were emotionally involved, a place where Ianto could not go to be with Jack. Ianto had to admit he thought their infatuation with each other would have burned itself out brightly as it was lite. But it burned just as brightly months later. Every time Ianto was going to tell Jack they were finished Jack would blindside him with something really spectacular be it sex, sweet nothings in his ear…. _I need you_ , begging and pleading for him not to leave when Jack clung to him after waking from a nightmare, that Ianto would not end it.

Now though, _I’ll make it up to you._ Those 6 words were his undoing, to many false promises made too many times. Ianto considered briefly of staying in London until they came for him. But did not relish having to play hide and seek or looking over his shoulder wondering when the bullet or retcon would happen. No a nice weekend away from them both was what he needed. Ianto knew that this time, it was over, really over. His heart felt heavy but he could not take any more disappointment from Jack.

Rather than let his thoughts depress him any more Ianto took the tube to his favorite restaurant and indulged. Relishing the good cocktail and delicious Thai food he could feel the waistband of his jeans getting tight. Ianto decided he would get a pudding and coffee after the play and left for St. Martin’s theater.

At the theater Ianto was shown to his seat by the usher. He was settling down and reading his program when a familiar scent wafted across his senses, causing Ianto to tense up in confusion. He looked to his left and smiled at the elderly women then to his right where…..Jack was sitting looking at Ianto in apprehension. Ianto stared at Jack for only a moment then turned and faced the stage, the lights dimmed and the play began. Ianto was determined not to let Jack ruin his night and turning away watched the play, not thinking about the man sitting next to him.

Ianto was enraptured by the play and found himself totally and completely absorbed in it so much that he had forgotten all about Jack sitting next to him, their fight earlier and Torchwood in general. The first act was over when Ianto relaxed in his seat thinking…. _who is the murder….Agatha Christie is clever….she wouldn’t make it obvious, but she did like her formulas…._

“Would you like a drink?” A voice drew him out of his thoughts of the play and back to the situation he was avoiding.

Ianto turned and looked at Jack and rose from his seat. Jack rose as well and the two of them walked towards the bar.

Jack followed Ianto towards the bar, a bit unnerved by the welcome he had received. He had expected Ianto to be surprised and pleased to see him. Jack was a bit worried that he got such a cool reception. Not that Jack hadn’t been on the receiving end of the Ianto’s glacier stares before, but this was different. Ianto walked away from the argument, hurt and angry. They always would shout at each other never going away mad. Even if it took all day and night they would hash it out. But Jack had hoped to surprise Ianto with his impulsive ‘I’m going to show up and take you for that much deserved weekend I had promised you,’ but it is not going as planned. Ianto has ignored him, yes they were at a play but Ianto first refused to hold Jack’s hand, then brushed his hand away when it had wandered onto Ianto’s thigh. Definitely not Ianto’s usual behavior. Ianto usually liked it when Jack held his hand or touched his thigh, Ianto liked it when Jack would make an effort for physical contact between the two men in public, it made up for the flirting and casual glances Jack gave others.

Ianto was already ordering an Irish coffee for himself before Jack could pull himself out of his thoughts. He had wanted to buy Ianto a drink and talk but Ianto was already moving away from him towards a wall covered with past plays. Jack followed now a bit more determined to talk.

“Ianto, I would have liked to have bought you a drink, why didn’t you wait for me?” Jack had placed a hand on Ianto’s arm to get his attention.

Ianto turned and looked at Jack, “why are you here?”

Jack sighed and looked sheepish, “I….you were right. I haven’t made an effort to make good on my promises to you lately. I didn’t want you to get the impression that I didn’t care or that you were not important…”

“bit late for that, Jack.” Ianto had finished his drink and was setting it down on the bar and seeing the flickering of lights signaling the show would begin soon, made towards his seat. Jack a bit speechless by Ianto’s bluntness followed trying to think of what he was going to say and frustrated they were watching a play and couldn’t whisper to each other.

Ianto was already sitting down by the time Jack got caught up and took his seat. Jack was just about to continue his plea for forgiveness when the lights went down. Jack cursed in several alien languages and watched the play thinking how he could get into Ianto’s good graces.

Ianto was soon absorbed back into the play and made a conscious effort to forget Jack was sitting next to him. All too soon for Ianto’s taste the play ended, it was wonderful. Ianto had really enjoyed himself and was surprised by the twist at the end. Ianto was already thinking of getting tickets to see Monty Python’s Spamalot tomorrow night or possibly The 39 Steps. Ianto was so busy mentally planning that he once again was surprised to see Jack still sitting next to him, watching him.

“So, can I buy you that drink?” Jack offered once again.

“no, Jack, why are you here, what are you doing?” Ianto was getting up from his seat, and found himself angry at the time traveler. “I wanted to have a nice quiet weekend, what were you thinking?” Ianto hadn’t meant for it to sound the way it did, but as Jack rarely took into consideration of Ianto’s feelings, he decided he could be less than delicate.

Jack was taken aback by Ianto’s anger and hurt he did not see the effort he was trying to make, but before Jack could defend himself.

“Go home Jack, go back to Cardiff. It’s too little too late. I am mentally exhausted from your head games. I don’t…..I won’t do this anymore.” Ianto stops and looks at Jack.

“what do you mean?” Jack is taken aback and can’t believe what he is hearing. By now the two men had exited the theater and were walking towards the tube station. Ianto pulled his coat closer to him to fight off the chill in the air, the London fog enclosing them in their own little world.

“I am tired of the way you treat me, how you oh so casually toss me aside when something or someone better comes along, how you ignore me, but you are so quick to latch on to me when things go wrong. I am tired of being used Jack. You want Gwen fine, you want to be with other people that is fine too, I won’t stand in your way. I will not cause any trouble at work, it will just be professional.”

“Ianto, NO!” Jack had actually pulled Ianto to a stop forcing the young man to look at him.

“I don’t want us to end,” Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing, was he really that bad of a person to treat Ianto like that.

Ianto looks at Jack and rolls his eyes, “I wasn’t giving you the option Jack. I’m done. It’s whatever we had, is over.”

“No,” Jack said in his, I’ve made my decision and you better follow it voice. “I can’t accept that Ianto. I won’t. We can work things out, we have in the past.”

“No Jack, we did not work things out, I caved in to all of your whims and demands. We did not compromise on anything, unless it was me compromising to your needs and wants.” Ianto is exasperated. He had assumed Jack would have been over the moon to be rid of him.

“I thought you of all people would have taken this better. I thought you would have been over the moon for it to end so you can move on.”

“I’m not, and we are not finished.” Jack stated it as a fact.

Ianto was confused, “maybe I am not making myself clear. **We** Jack, are **over. Finished, kaput.”**

“no,” Jack said again. By now the two men were facing each other on the street, people passed them watching to see if they were going to get physical.

Ianto shrugged turned and continued walking towards the tube station. Jack followed thinking furiously and angry at the situation.

They rode in silence, Ianto wondering just how far Jack would take this little charade of jilted lover. Jack liked his dramatics that was for sure. _That was it_ ….Ianto though, _Jack wanted to ease his conscious about his callous behavior and pretend he was wronged and can blame me about our relationship, then fine. If that is what it takes then so be it._

"Look Jack, play it however you want. Make me the bad guy, tell everyone I was a jerk, that's fine. I don't care." Ianto tried to reason with Jack. Jack only glared at Ianto and didn't reply.

So Ianto continued to ignore Jack as he walked to his hotel. Jack walked next to him also silent but casting furtive glances at Ianto.

Jack even went so far as to ride the elevator with Jack. Ianto rolled his eyes but walked to his room. It was only then he realized he had wanted coffee and pudding after the play, but he had forgotten when Jack made an appearance. Ianto decided to leave his jacket in his room then go down into the hotel’s restaurant and have a night cap. Jack would have left by then, he was sure, not one for patients our Jack is.

Jack watched Ianto enter his room then turned and let himself into the room next door. Jack had realized while walking that things were way past sorry and _I’ll make it up to you._ This was parting is such sweet sorrow. Jack had left many lovers over time, some lovers left him by dying. Jack cannot remember when a lover actually said they never wanted to see him. _Well except Lucia but that was an exception, not the rule._ No Jack was well and truly sorry for his action for it come to this. There was only one thing he could think of doing, so he went into his room and dialed Tosh, hoping that she would give him some much needed guidance.

Tosh’s phone rang while Jack was pacing the floor in his room. Then he heard Ianto’s door open. Jack looked out at the spyhole and saw Ianto walking towards the elevators without his jacket. Jack couldn’t help focusing on Ianto’s arse in the rather tight jeans. Jack was debating on following Ianto when he heard Tosh’s sweet voice through the phone.

“Tosh, it’s Jack.”

“Jack? Is everything okay?” Came the sleepy reply.

“Yes…no….I mean Torchwood is fine. Everyone is fine. Except I screwed up big time with….Ianto and I am not sure how to fix it.” Jack said abashedly.

There was a long pause, Jack was just about to say hello when Tosh replied.

“I’m not sure you can fix it. Look Jack. It isn’t fair for you to call me to talk about Ianto. **YOU** should talk to Ianto yourself…..”

“I know, Tosh.” Jack said quietly. “It’s just that I don’t think he will talk to me. I..I came to London, tracked him down at a play. I wanted to show him that I could make it up to him, but he is saying we are over, that it will be only profession from now on.”

“Maybe it is for the better then.” Tosh sighed.

“What! No! How can you say that?” Jack is shocked, he loves Ianto. He can’t image Ianto not being there for him, them not being together.

“Gwen, the real Captain Harkness, John Hart, the Doctor, do these names sound familiar to you Jack. Because they are all people you have put before Ianto repeatedly. I don’t think there is anything you can do it ever make up how you have treated him in the past. You’ve had months to be his friend and lover Jack, and you have pissed it all away chasing after others.”

Jack is so shocked by Tosh’s bluntness that he sat on the bed, his heart sinking. _It’s all true, I do put all of them before Ianto. It just that….._ Jack couldn’t complete that thought, _all my reasons sound like excuses._

“I’m sorry Jack. I have to go. Maybe for once you can think of Ianto and not make this difficult for him. If he says it will be professional between you two then just let it be. Maybe over time you can be friends again.”

Jack nodded then realized Tosh couldn’t see him. “Sorry to bother you Tosh. Say hello to your mom for me.” Jack hung up before she could reply and sat in hotel room thinking. He had hoped Tosh would have told him how he could have made things better with Ianto, not to let him go. Jack phone rang, he saw the caller ID saying Gwen and chose to ignore it. Minutes later Jack listened to the message of a very irate Gwen furious Jack had left her with Martha Jones and Mickey Smith to help her, especially as he left Martha in charge. Jack eventually hung up not listening to the whole message.

Ianto was sitting in the bar nursing a coffee when his phone rang. He looked and say it was Tosh.

“Hello Tosh, how are you?” Ianto was surprised to get a call so soon. She would have been in Paris with her family by now.

“Tired, but it is good to be with family. How are you?”

“Fine, I stayed in London and went to Mousetrap, it was a good play.”

“Jack called me.”

“Oh…..” was all Ianto could say.

“He…uh….is sorry, and wanted to know how he could….”

“please don’t say it Tosh.” Ianto interrupted

“… make it up to you.” She finished lamely. “I’m sorry Ianto.

“What did you tell him?” He asked out of curiosity.

“To leave you alone and accept your decision. That he has had many opportunities to be your friend and lover and pissed them all away chasing after other people.”

Ianto was shocked, “did you really say that?”

“Yes, I think our dear captain needs a good dose of reality and to once in his life be called on his behavior. I know 51st century and all that. But he is here in the 21st century Cardiff, he might try compromising. Besides I don’t like that keeps on hurting you.”

“Thank you Tosh…..do you think he will really let it go?” Ianto is not sure what answer he wants to hear.

“No, this is Jack after all and he is determined if not persistent. If you were leaving him for another lover then possibly, but to just leave him….no. He is not going to let you go that easy. Despite his atrocious behavior Jack is very…possessive of you.”

Ianto snorted at this.

“No really, he doesn’t just watch you at the hub he…stalks you. He knows where you are at any given minute of the day. He watches you on the CCTV when you leave for errands, and have you noticed you are always paired with him when we are called out for alerts.”

Ianto sat in stunned silence, it was not something he expected of Jack.

“Ianto?”

“Uh sorry, I just….I mean…well when I think about it probably just means he is worried about not getting his shag, he does the same thing with Gwen only he is more protective.” Ianto says dejectedly.

“Get some sleep and enjoy London, forget about Jack and Gwen for now.” Tosh says.

Ianto sends his love and hangs up. He finishes his drink and is making towards the lift when they open and Jack comes out. Jack makes eye contact with Ianto.

“talk?” Jack asks.

Ianto shakes his head, “too tired. Look Jack, just let it go. You can find another bed warmer just by snapping your fingers.” Ianto steps into the lift followed by Jack.

“Is that what you think this is, that you are just a bed warmer?” Jack’s eyes narrowed. Ianto felt a frisson of fear crawl up his spine.

“yep.” Ianto says swallowing his fear tilting his chin up and looking Jack in the eye.

“you’re not! Never have been.” Jack spat out. Ianto actually took a step back. The anger was radiating off Jack in waves. Ianto glanced to see how many floors to go before he could get off. Suddenly Jack hit the stop button and the lift ground to a halt.

“Jack.” Ianto was going to try and reason with him.

“No, you had your say, now I get mine. You’re are not a bed warmer, and you are right if I wanted _anyone else_ I could have them. _I want you, I chose you_.” Jack backed off, “I admit I have been letting things slide with us, but it stops now. I will make it up to you, weather you want me to or not.” Jack folded his arms across his chest in his classic defensive ready to fight pose. Ianto was rather confused by the situation. Why was Jack fighting for him? Why couldn’t he just accept it was over?

“get some sleep and we can talk more at breakfast.” Jack says kindly pushing the floor button restarting the lift.

Jack and Ianto get off on the same floor Ianto sees Jack has the room next to him and still confused slips into his room. Ianto gets ready for bed and slips into the covers.

_I just broke up with Jack, but Jack steadfastly refuses to let me go and somehow is determined to make it up to me, and we are going for breakfast tomorrow._

And with those thoughts Ianto closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, wondering what Jack is planning for tomorrow. And sighing because despite his bravado would probably give in to Jack once again. _But just maybe,_ Ianto thinks, _Jack has learned a little lesson_ a _nd really will make more of an effort to make it up to me._ _If not then I can always walk away. I won't put my heart on the line this time. No this time Jack is going to have to earn his way back_.

End…..


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Asarita.

After a good night’s rest and thinking a little bit clearer, Ianto decided to sneak out of the hotel as he had originally planned and enjoy his weekend.

Ianto knew Jack was one for grand gestures but in the light of day, Ianto did not want grand gestures. He wanted small and heaven forbid, daily gestures. He didn’t think Jack would be up to it and was quite frankly done with Jack and done with Gwen too. They deserved each other.

Ianto was just finishing dressing when there was a knock on his door. Berating himself for not getting ready sooner Ianto lets out a sigh and answers the door.

Ianto eyes go wide as there were several carts and servers in a line. Ianto stands back and allows them to enter, staring at the amount of food.

“Ah good, breakfast.” Jack claps his hands and smiles.

“Did you order everything on the menu?” Ianto asks, a little pleased at the gesture.

“Well, it’s Saturday and usually we go to The Pancake House, where you either get pancakes (if you are feeling naughty. Or a full English if we have been weevil hunting the night before. But I wasn’t sure if you wanted sweet or savory…so I ordered both.” Jack smiled and they made their way into the room and sat down for breakfast.

The atmosphere was congenial, and Jack asked what they were doing today. Ianto purposely took a bite of pancake so he did not have to answer right away. He was trying to decide if he wanted to be alone or give Jack another chance. He was so sure of himself last night, so sure of his anger.

But now in the morning something changed and it was Ianto. Ianto eats while Jack prattles on and Ianto realizes that he has fallen a little out of love with Jack, and it feels pretty good actually. Gone is the euphoric feeling of Jack spending time with him, that he was unworthy to be someone Jack would be interested in, to not needing Jack or his approval. Gone was the Ianto who would follow Jack around like a puppy begging for scraps. Now Ianto felt _independent_ , for the first time in a long time, he didn’t care if Jack paid him any attention or not. Ianto was his own man. A strange feeling of calm and peace settled over him as he looked at Jack. He would be fine. Letting go of Jack is the best thing that could happen to him. If Jack still insisted on coming with him this weekend then fine, they could be friends. But Ianto was not going to welcome him back to his heart or bed. _That_ _Ianto,_ died when Dale put a gun to his head and his lover did nothing accept pine after Gwen when she threatened to leave. Ianto was brought out of his musing by Jack.

“So, what is the agenda for today?” Jack asked sitting back in his chair sipping his coffee.

“Jack, really. I was just going to wander around go to a few old haunts. Go back to Cardiff, its fine, r _eally._ ” Ianto told Jack truthfully.

“Nope, I told you last night that I was going to make it up to you and I meant it.” Then Jack looked at Ianto seriously. “I am really sorry Ianto. Sorry I neglected you, made you felt less important. I know you don’t think I care, but I do.”

Normally Ianto would have melted at Jack’s words…..normally.

“Okay, well then let’s get going.”

Once they left the hotel Jack insisted they go to the Armani store, saying Ianto needed a new suit as his last one was ruined. So they began the trek to the tube station where without fanfare Jack took Ianto’s hand and held it as they walked along the street.

Once at the store, Jack picked out several suits, shirts and waistcoats for Ianto. Ianto laughed at first telling Jack he was going overboard, but realized Jack was very serious when an associate led him to the back to be measured. Several thousand pounds later, Ianto left feeling a little overwhelmed and carrying three bags of merchandise containing jeans, slip on calf skin shoes (because they looked so good with the jeans Jack said) and a virgin wool sweater. (Ianto whispered in Jack’s ear that the wool, not the sheep was a virgin, which made Jack waggle his eyebrows and point out Ianto wasn’t a virgin either, but still looked good in the wool anyway. Ianto blushed and decided that Jack won that round.)

Then it was to the jewelry store where Jack bought a pair of cufflinks that left Ianto breathless. ‘And would sir like the £325 small stud box to accompany the box?’ Yes, Jack replied sir would like the box, it would very elegant on the dresser.

They left the jewelry store in a daze. Ianto thinking they should hire a body guard as the has over forty thousand pounds of merchandise on them.

“Did you really need to spend thirty-seven thousand pounds! On cufflinks?” Ianto looked mortified and thought he might start hyperventilating on the street.

“Yes, they have sapphire and diamonds that look the night sky. I told you Ianto I wanted to make my behavior up to you.” Jack replied with his own eye roll. He didn’t understand the big deal about money. He had a lot of it, and he knew while Ianto was paid a generous salary, gave one third to his sister for his niece and nephew’s collage fund savings, and a few hundred pounds to the RSPCA and local animal shelter.

“I don’t know about you, but I am famished. How about lunch at the Dorchester?” Jack asked taking Ianto hand and one of the bags.

Ianto stopped. “What?....no….Jack enough with the grand gestures. You don’t need to buy me expensive gifts or expensive meals. I don’t need or want any of this.”

“you want me to take it back?” Jack asked perplexed. He thoughts things were going along swimmingly and planned on going to look at cars after lunch, perhaps a new Jaguar or Audie.

“What NO! That’s not what I mean. If you really want to make it up to me than just…treat me…like I matter to you, _all the time._ Make a little time for me _every day_. Take me to the movie and dinner you promised months ago. Stay at my flat a few nights a week. Bring over takeaway when I’ve had a shitty day. This is nice, but let’s face it, I’m looking for boring but predictable Sheppard’s pie, and you are wanting Beluga Caviar and Dom Perignon. Do you get what I am saying? We are just not compatible, we never were….” Ianto’s shoulders slump as the realization hits that it really is the end. He will miss Jack as a lover but more so as his best friend. Ianto turns and walks away leaving stunned Jack in the street.

Minutes later he feels a pulling on his Armani bag and a hand slipped into his. They walk in silence towards the tube station. Ianto just wanted to go back to the hotel, his appetite for lunch now gone.

“So where can we get Sheppard’s pie?” Jack asks seeing a small smile on Ianto’s lips. He is not giving up. If Ianto had told him these things month ago Jack would have made the effort. Ianto was worth it, and Jack had the time.

Jack knew his infatuation with Gwen hurt Ianto, he didn’t do it on purpose, but he didn’t realize just how bad it had gotten until Ianto left and tried to end it. But Jack would persevere, he has faced tougher challenges.

Jack pulled Ianto into an alley and hugged the Welshman tightly and whisper in his ear, ‘ _you just had to tell me Ianto I would do anything for you, you know that…’_

They ended up spending several minutes in the alley and when they left both men were strategically walking with bags in front of their trousers.

Jack begged to go to the Dorchester saying he had once dined there when they first opened in 1931. Ianto grinned and gave in.

After lunch they went back to the hotel to drop off their packages, then Jack surprised Ianto with tickets to The Woman in Black. Ianto went and changed and met Jack in the lobby. They would get drinks before the show then have a late dinner.

As Ianto was getting dressed he thought about all the emotional turmoil of the day and how exhausting it was. He briefly thought about canceling and crawling into bed but then realized Jack was making this a very enjoyable weekend and Ianto should see it though.

He met Jack in the lobby and Ianto’s jaw dropped to the ground. Gone was the nineteen-forties clothing and RAF coat, replaced by very modern jeans and fitted sweater with gray wool jacket and the scarf Ianto gave Jack last year as an anniversary present. Of course Ianto didn’t say anniversary, but they both knew.

Ianto stammered and blushed as he complimented Jack, while Jack just smiled and took it all in. What was shocking was Jack not only returning the compliment (one thing Ianto could not fault Jack for was he did compliment Ianto on a daily if not hourly basis) but took Ianto’s hand (in front of several people milling about the lobby) and kissed him sweetly on the lips. They left hand in hand.

Once outside Ianto was once again shocked by Jack’s attention. There on the curb was a limousine waiting to take them to their venue.

Jack and Ianto enjoyed their drinks and the play and after dinner meal. It was quite late when they returned to the hotel. Ianto happily chatted to Jack as they walked towards Ianto’s room. Ianto felt awkward, he had such a good night, but didn’t want jack in his bed just yet.

Jack sensed Ianto’s hesitation and gave the Welshman a searing kiss before saying good night, that he would see Ianto in the morning. Ianto went to bed feeling a little more at peace with the world and Jack.

Jack sat in his room and thought about the day and wondered what he could do tomorrow to spoil Ianto. And Ianto did deserve to be spoiled. Jack also made a list from their earlier conversation, to remind himself of the small gestures. As much as Jack would love to pamper Ianto on a regular basis, leaving for a weekend while working for Torchwood was difficult to say the least (this was the second in as many years). The fact that Jack was here at all was only because he called in a few favors. But Ianto said he wanted small gestures and that was something Jack could…no would do.

The following morning Jack met Ianto in his room as planned with a pare down breakfast menu from yesterday. Then Jack surprised Ianto with a four hour spa treatment where Ianto soaked in a hot bath followed by a massage, then his whole body was scrubbed and wrapped in aromatherapy oils. The professional shave was amazing and Ianto liked his new haircut. Jack insisted they get manicures and pedicures, Ianto even went for red on his toes, while Jack did blue.

Afterwards was lunch at a quiet café and a stroll around Hyde park. It was surprising a perfect weekend and both mean dreaded going back to Cardiff into Torchwood clutches.

That night Ianto slept alone and hardened his heart to prepare himself for going back to Torchwood, and seeing the Jack and Gwen show. He knew there would be fireworks between the two from this weekend. Ianto considered for a brief moment of asking for a few more days so he wouldn’t have to see the unrequited lovers reunion.

Jack had also spent time things about Torchwood and Gwen. Jack had vowed all weekend long to be more attentive to the needs of Ianto if they were to be lovers again. And Jack certainly wanted Ianto to be his lover. Jack spent the night awake and preparing their return.

Monday Morning…..

Jack and Ianto had drove to Cardiff from London together in Ianto car in companionable silence. Ianto had asked to remain a few more days that morning and being honest with Jack told him he would rather wait a few days for things to calm down between Jack and Gwen. Jack assured him that everything would be fine, he wasn’t Gwen’s whipping boy (to which Ianto rolled his eyes). Jack didn’t tell Ianto he had called Gwen and warned her to be on her best behavior and not to make a big deal out of his and Ianto’s weekend. Of course Gwen had to argue with Jack, which ended up Jack yelling at Gwen and threatening to put her on suspension and left it at that.

Despite coming from London Jack and Ianto were the first to arrive at the hub. Ianto went and put his things away at his desk and promptly went to the kitchen for the first round of coffee. Jack joined him in the kitchen and they gave him a brief update on what happened while they were gone. Soon both men were back at work.

Ianto had expected firework, or at least a lot of yelling when Gwen arrived but she smiled and asked how his weekend was. Ianto said it was fine without giving away details. Gwen waited for Ianto to ask how her weekend was, Ianto sensing a trap avoided asking. It wasn’t until Owen, Martha and Mickey came into work that Gwen stated loudly how much pain Rhys was in all weekend because she wasn’t there because she had to work not realizing Ianto had sneaked down to the archives moments earlier and did not hear her tirade.

Ianto noticed as the week went by that true to his word Jack was doing the small gestures Ianto hd talked about. Jack called him every night (Ianto no longer stayed at the nights at the hub) he took Ianto to dinner and a movie (which was interrupted by a rift alert but it was the thought that counts.) He was even able to sneak out and take Ianto to lunch.

It was proper dating and Jack found he really enjoyed himself. He was getting to know Ianto even better than before.

A few weeks later……

It was bad, the whole team was shaken up, Ianto and Gwen were injured and Jack was beside himself with anger and fear. He almost lost Ianto, a few centimeter over to the left…..Gwen had a sprained ankle from where the alien tripped her. If she hadn’t shot the tentacle she would have been crushed and pulverized. As it was she sported a brace and bruises. Ianto was on light duty, not allowed to lift anything (not even a coffee mug). Which made Owen cranky and at Ianto’s beck and call if he wanted coffee.

It was late and Jack had told everyone to go home. Talking quietly to Ianto Jack told him he would be by later that night with dinner. Ianto smiled and looking around quickly, gave Jack a kiss. Ianto had gathered up his things, heading for the garage when he realized he had left his medication at his desk and was going back for it when he heard Jack and Gwen talking.

“Jack will you come over tonight? I don’t want to be alone. Rhys is gone for the next few days on delivery. We could get take away..” Gwen had managed to insinuate herself in Jack’s arms.

Ianto waited, holding his breath wondering and thinking it had been to good to be true.

Jack pulled Gwen’s arms from him and stepped back. This was the moment he had been dreading. He had to make a choice, Gwen or Ianto. He loved both of them so very much….

“Gwen, I’m having dinner with Ianto tonight. Call Tosh or Owen I am sure they would love to have dinner with you.” Jack saw the anger glint in Gwen’s eyes and her lips purse into a thin line.

“Jack!” She said his name with the quiver in her voice, the one soaked in hurt and betrayal. How could he do this to her, abandon her when she needed him the most…..

Ianto turned and left, when Gwen got that throb in her voice, Jack would give in. He always did.

“I’m sorry Gwen. I need to go.” Jack took another step back and turned. He couldn’t see the hurt look on her face any longer and swiftly left.

Jack walked around Cardiff for over an hour, several times he had to stop himself from calling Gwen or going over to check on her. He didn’t think it would hurt so much to lose her, and then it occurred to him. All the hurt was what Ianto felt for months. Deciding that he wasted too much time Jack knew where he needed to be.

Ianto was just settling down for the evening, he was sitting on his sofa wrapped in a quilt. His whole body hurt but that was nothing compared to his heart. _I should have known better_. Ianto berated himself.

There was a soft knock on his door before it opened to reveal Jack with a bag from Tescos. Ianto just looked at him.

“You didn’t say where to get Sheppard’s pie…” Jack said as he made his way to the kitchen.

End….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
